


a glimpse of heaven

by angelboygabriel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Based on s3e3, Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, just dudes being gay, matteo thinks david is hot as fuck, mostly Matteo’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: That new guy Leonie has a crush on stuck around after the party.David, Matteo remembers. His name is David, and he can’t stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Skam Germany (Druck) ▶ David Schreibner / Matteo Florenzi





	a glimpse of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> AU where mia and alex don’t storm in and ruin what was shaping up to be a very important make out session in matteos life. title from a song sensibly called “Heaven” by Big Wild. most dialogue is direct from the show. this might warrant a mature rating for all the swearing and grinding so keep that in mind but personally I think the teen+ rating is suitable. enjoy!

Matteo isn’t sure when he finally comes off his high, but the realization that there’s no more pounding music and loud voices is the first thing to slowly bring him down.

He peeks out from his bedroom door. Trashed. Bright. Empty. It’s gonna be a bitch to clean up. Glasses clatter somewhere in the apartment, and Matteo looks up in interest.

He begins to shuffle toward the kitchen, hoping that maybe there was a beer someone missed. Maybe one of the boys is still here. 

When he rounds the corner by the fridge, someone comes into his line of sight, and he freezes on the spot.

Oh, fuck. It’s _him_. 

_His name is David_ , Sara said.

He’s silently washing bottles, and he looks over and sees Matteo. His expression is totally unreadable and Matteo has to force himself to step forward like a normal human.

“Hey. Everything ok?” David asks. Matteo just stares at him like a freak. _Stop it._

“Aren’t you with the the others?” he finally asks, and David shakes his head slightly.

“No, I wanted to help clean up.”

Matteo doesn’t know what to say to that. He feels sick. He’s going to throw up. He’s going to die. He’s... going to get some bottles and help clean also. He’s going to do anything to stay next to David.

David watches as he starts to empty unfinished bottles into the sink.

“You look good today,” David says lowly, something heavy simmering under his voice. Matteo offers him a shaky smile.

“Somehow everything is fucking me up at the moment,” he replies, before dropping the bottles into the sink and settling his back against the sink. David moves closer to him. The sick feeling becomes burning hot, and fuck, Matteo suddenly knows what this feeling is. Fuck. He therefore can’t be held accountable for the words that then come out, unbidden.

“I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend,” he says quietly, and he doesn’t even have to look at David to feel the weight of his look. It drags from the messy slop of his hair all the way down to his toes, then back up. The hot feeling in Matteo sinks lower in him and he feels himself flush.

“Do you mean Laura?” David asks.

Matteo can only nod. 

“Laura is my sister,” David says, slow as molasses.

Matteo snorts at himself for being so fucking obvious, and curses the way he feels like he’s choking up. He fucked up. He really fucked up this time. But David hasn’t moved an inch, and suddenly Matteo’s mind begins to spiral in a different direction.

Matteo feels himself lean slightly forward, as if some magnet is controlling his body.

Then David starts to lean, and the sick feeling in his stomach turns hot and cloying until their lips are just barely brushing. Matteo can’t move, can’t think. It’s not like _this_ with Sara. How the fuck was just being near David able to make him feel so... alive?

But the feeling is incomparable to when their lips finally meet. David kisses him softly at first, barely pressing in before he moves back out. It unmoors something in Matteo and he sways forward again to urge David into kissing him again, and that’s it. That’s what he’s been missing, the burning-silk fireworks sensation people talk about when they kiss someone. This is it.

Matteo can’t help it, he grabs David’s face and slots their mouths together with a desperate exhale as he pulls David to him. Matteo leans back hard against the kitchen sink and David stumbles into him, hands bracing on the counter as they kiss. It’s dirty in seconds flat, David giving as much force as Matteo is. Their legs start to knock before David pushes against his knees and Matteo’s stance loosens so that David’s leg can jut between his.

The sudden sensation of being flush from thigh to mouth is overwhelming, and Matteo breaks apart from David so he can tilt his head back and look at the ceiling. David’s leg presses higher, forcing Matteo’s gaze to drop as his mouth falls open. David is staring at him with the most intense look Matteo has ever seen, and the ferocious, hot want that’s been filling him higher and higher hits him like a punch as he cautiously pushes his hips down to meet David’s small, rhythmic movements.

“Oh, fuck,” he hisses out. David smiles wickedly at that and leans forward so he can whisper into Matteo’s ear.

“I knew you were staring at me,” he murmurs, and oh God, Matteo thinks he’s gonna die. “I tried to act like I didn’t notice, but it’s so fucking hard when the hottest guy at the party is practically making eyes at you.”

Matteo finally wraps his arms around David’s shoulders and tries unsuccessfully to slow his breathing. David sinks to his neck and Matteo loses the battle of not making a sex face when he feels David bite down. David bites and kisses from his shoulder up to his ear, until Matteo grips his shirt and jerks him up into another searing kisses that David willingly melts into. They separate and stare at each other for a long beat, mouths parted.

“There was no one else in the room,” Matteo hardly manages to choke out, and then David is kissing him on the lips and he is dying again in the best way possible. David grinds himself against Matteo and a loud gasp falls from his mouth before he starts to move back against him. Dimly, he thinks it might be rude to be grinding on some guy he essentially only just met, but David pushes one hand against the small of his back and the thought is wiped from his mind. _Fuck_ , Matteo thinks, he’s never felt so turned on in his life. He might come like this.

Matteo puts a hand on David’s chest and urges him back. David instantly complies and gives him a concerned look, and no, Matteo will _not_ think about how hot he looks even now.

“Are you okay?” he asks breathlessly, and Matteo nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I just... I need... slower,” Matteo says eloquently. “I want to keep kissing you, but... I feel like I can’t breathe,” he tries to explain. David grins smugly at him and shuffles a half-step back before running a hand through his hair.

“Of course. Slow,” he responds, and damn if some very particular images haven’t flooded Matteo’s mind at the way he says that.

They kiss a few more times, sweeter this go around, until David is laughing and shaking his head when Matteo decides he feels like he could pull David back in. 

“I should go,” David says against his lips, but Matteo can’t bring himself to say anything. David pulls back unceremoniously, with a smirk down to the front Matteo’s pants as he grabs his jacket from the chair. Matteo blushes at the way David looks at him, but unfortunately it just makes his pants feel even tighter. 

“Yeah,” Matteo rasps, unable to draw his eyes away from David’s face. His lips are slick and red, and his hair is a mess from where Matteo had run his hands through it at some point. Matteo wants to see him like this again someday.

David pauses with his hand on the doorknob as he heads out.

“By the way... you’ve got a little, ah...”

David taps his neck with the most shit-eating grin possible, and Matteo watches in confusion as he saunters out. He touches where David had been gesturing on his own neck, and makes his way towards the bathroom and flips on the light so he can look in the mirror. 

There’s no denying what the dark red mark on his neck is, and he flushes in embarrassment.

“Shit,” Matteo groans before dropping his head into his hands. He’s so fucked. For David. 

_David, David, David._

If Matteo falls asleep with a smile on his face that night, well, no one has to know.


End file.
